


Tumblrmandias

by NoctuaFoxglove



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Ozymandias (not the Watchmen character), Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaFoxglove/pseuds/NoctuaFoxglove
Summary: Someone requested that I save this thing here. So here you go. A parody of Ozymandias, by Percy Shelley, about the Tumblrpocalypse.





	Tumblrmandias

I met a blogger from an antique land,

_Who said—“Two flagged and nippled breasts of stone_

_Stand in the webspace. . . . Near them, in the code,_

_Half sunk a shattered Yahoo lies, whose ownership,_

_their empty smiles, and explanations of cold disinterest,_

_Tell that its CEO lacks those passions read_

_Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless tags,_

_The hand that banned them, and the heart that flagged;_

_And on the banner, these words appear:_

**_My name is Tumblr, Site of Sites;_ **

_**Look on my Blogs, ye Mighty, and despair!** _

_Nothing beside remains. Round the decay_

_Of that colossal Wreck, boobless and bare_

_The lone and level webzone stretches far away.”_


End file.
